wolf girl
by leese skyla
Summary: Anna is Bella's best friend from phoenix, Pauls imprint and runs with vampires and wolves. "Well Anna," he drawled out again. "Why is a young girl like you out alone?" this was the start of a wonderful imprint, NOT!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I'm finally writing something. First fanfic I have wrote so if it's dodgy just tell me so I can fix it.**

 _Preface_

18 year old, Annaleese Hanna, who likes to be called Leese, never knew her life would end up like this.

She looked around her and watched hoe everything had fit into place. Her best friend, Isabella swan, whom she had known since she was born, was sat next to her smiling at something her boyfriend, Edward Cullen had said. Her pack of friends were scattered around the large table, joking around and telling each other stories about the people around them. Next to Edward sat his sister Alice, then the pack Jacob, Embry, Jared and his girlfriend/imprint Kim, Angela whose Embry's girlfriend/imprint, the twins Collin and Brady, her other best friend Leah and her brother Seth, the packs leader Sam and his fiancé Emily, also known as pack mother, Quil and his 17 year old imprint/girlfriend called Claire and last but not least Paul.

Paul is Leese's boyfriend and imprint.

She looked at everyone and thought _**my life is perfect.**_

 _ **Perfect.**_

 _ **There is the preface, r &r so I know what I can do for future references.**_

 _ **Thankyou.**_

 _ **Leese Skyla**_

 _ **xxxx**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is the start of chapter one then**_ _ **.**_

 _Chapter one Apov_

The first time I had met him was when I was walking home. I had spent the day out with my friends from school and they were trying to get me to smile after Bella left I went downhill, she was my best friend and I missed her loads, yeah we did Skype and call each other, but even then it was just difficult because most of the time we just cry. At least I wasn't the only one though, she was like my sister. My parents loved her more than me.

So part of the 'squad' walked me home-Ellie, Dan and tom walked me home, our whole squad consisted of 17 people- me, Ellie, Dan, Tom, Ewan, Jim ,Roxy, Arron, Jake, Dom, Kane, Lace, Melly, Jamie H, Jamie T, Stephen and Nav.

As we were walking home, we have to separate, and obviously I walk on my own from then on.

Me being me, I managed to fall on a small stone, I put my hands on front of my face and was ready for the impact. But it never came. I then realised a strong pair of arms were holding me up and stopping me from falling.

I stood myself up properly and looked the boy up and down and man what I was looking at looked good. My eyes floated over his bare chest, his abs then finally his face and eyes that just captivated me. This man was the definition of a god. There was no other way to describe how gorgeous he was.

"Hey, watch it chick." He drawled out huskily. And man his voice.

"Oh my god, I am very such a klutz. I'm always falling over things." I rushed out nervously, looking at anything but him.

He chuckled, "naw it's okay, id catch a beautiful lady like you any day" he winked and then smirked at me, this cheeky little beggar, _**two can play at that game**_. I looked down and looked at him through my eyelashes, smiling gently. His eyes went wide. _ **Ha glad I know I have that effect on people.**_

"Damn" I heard him mumble under his breath, I full on smirked. Looking away.

I faced him again as he started to speak. "Anyway chick, the names Paul lahote." He said with the same smirk.

"Annaleese Hanna," I held out my hand for him to shake, trying to be mature for my age I am only 15, but most people think I'm older because I have purple long curly hair that goes down to just below my waist, vibrant purple eyes and a body like an hour glass or so people say. I have high visible cheek bones and long thick lashes and I have great taste of fashion. "But most people call me Anna or Leese."

He took my hand and kissed it. I was sure I was dribbling. _**How could he make everything look so sexy?**_

"Well then _ **Anna,"**_ he drawled out again "why is a lovely young girl like you out alone?" He must've seen the fire in my eyes, I hated being called young.

"I'm not young!" I spat at him. "I'm 15 years old." I said angrily. I took a step back crossing my arms, blinking slowly daring him to challenge me. This made him full on smile with all of his perfect straight white teeth showing.

He wanted to tease me more. "Well little kitten, I'm 17 so to me you are young, but I will give it to you, you are a feisty little kitten.2 he told me all of this while looking straight into my eyes. So I very maturely stuck my tongue out at him, turned and walked away. Only to turn and see him laughing at my maturity. _**That's fine he can laugh all he likes.**_

Over the next couple of weeks I kept on seeing him whenever I would fall over he would be there catching me, we would banter together to the point where we was friends and then he would always take it too far and I would walk off.

This was the start of a wonderful friendship.

 _ **That's the end of chapter one, I know its short but I only have limited time to write,**_

 _ **Thankyou everyone.**_

 _ **Leese Skyla**_

 _ **xxx**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while.**

 **Anna xxxxx**

"So then Anna, when can we meet this mystery man you keep talking about then?!" Tom asked. I had known Tom for a couple of years now he is so like a brother to me. Tom is the opposite of me, one he is a boy (obvs) two he doesn't read, draw or isn't into fashion, three he is on the chubby side and four he is taken.

Tom, unlike the rest of the 'squad' has a girlfriend named Charlotte who is beautiful but really jealous if any girl talks to Tom without her there as if he goes out without her. Other than that she is great.

I then realised my thinking had not answered Tom, "Hmm maybe tomorrow?" It's Friday today so that makes tomorrow Saturday, he has work tonight, free tomorrow so yeah.

"Sure, whole squad?" has asked, "And water fight?" Tom is one of the guys who loves to see us all wet. Well I hoped Paul is too *wink, wink*.

"Sure, and deffo water fight" I laughed at Toms enthusiasm. "Oh yeah, don't wear white this time!" he laughed at the memory.

OKay so this one time I was wearing a white vest top with a bright pink lacy bra, with a black and white skort (skirt and short) and when I got wet you could see my bra and pants. You could literally see everything.

"OKay stop laughing at my expense it's not fair. I will ask Paul later, OKay with you Tom? You can ask everyone else!" I told him.

"Yes ma'am!" he said and turned back to the people he was talking to before me.

 ** _*Time Skip*_**

I was texting Ellie about Saturday.

ME: **_Hey Ellie, wna come out Tmoz?_**

ELLIE: _Duno who goin?_

ME: **_Squad – you can meet Paul?_**

ELLIE: _Yeah, I was wandering when u was gna let us meet him, u go girl!_

ME: **_Ha thanks Jelly. Anyway gta go need 2 text bae._**

ELLIE: _OKay ly bae._

ME: **_Ly2 princess._** I put my phone on the table.

"Leese, do me a tea!" my stepmother shouted to me. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah OKay" I yelled back. Picking my phone up along the way to the kitchen. I got her cup ready, put the teabag in, filled the kettle up and put it on. I stood there listening to my family's conversation on the other room.

"…don't like her!" my auntie said.

 ** _Don't like who?_** I thought.

"Yeah neither do I, but **I've** got to put up with her for his sake!" my stepmother shouted. I sighed I guess I know who their talking about.

Ever since my father met my step mom she has been trying to get him to kick me out because I'm not exactly her daughter so she wants nothing to do with me. Every time I do something wrong she creates a whole issue all about it, making everything I do seem as bad as it is when I haven't done anything anyway, she puts this charm on my father so he believes everything she says. Well anyway it looks like she is scheming again.

The kettle had then boiled so I carried on making her tea then went upstairs. I walked up one step at a time trying not to fall, but still falling on the last step as I get a text. I picked myself up, dusted myself off and grabbed my phone from my pocket to answer the message. I smiled when I saw who it was from.

PAUL: _Hey, kitten, whacha doing tmoz? Xxxx_

ME: **_Hey Paul, squad wants to go out, they invited you along. Everyone wants to meet you. Xxxx_**

I put my phone down on my bed and went to pick up my jimjams. My phone went off again.

PAUL: _Sure kitten. Anything for you babe xxxx_

I smiled at his text as I told him that we was having a water fight, so he needed to be ready for that, and all the single girls in the squad.

I put my phone down again as I went to have my shower. The walls were steamed up from the condensation. I used the strawberry shampoo as it smells the nicest, lathered and rinsed off. Then started to shave my legs and armpits ready for tomorrow. I got out of the shower and wrapped myself in a towel and went back into my room to sort out for my day tomorrow then hopped into bed after getting changed into my jimjams.


	4. Chapter 4

I made myself some porridge for my breakfast while messaging everyone. Paul was going to meet at half twelve so we can go to the shop to get sweets and chocolate before meeting everyone else at the park.

I thought about minimal makeup for the water fight so I wore waterproof mascara and foundation with a bit of naturel lip gloss. My outfit consisted of denim shorts, a black cotton vest top and my black sandal dolly shoes. I tied my hair into a fishtail plait so it would be easier to control.

After doing everything I needed I picked up my phone to check the time and saw that it was 12:24 so I checked myself over again and waited for the door to knock which was luckily only 2 minutes after.

I walked to the door and opened it to see a very handsome looking Paul. He was wearing denim shorts and a man vest paired off with some black converse. All in all he looked rather good.

He noticed me staring, "Are you going to come out or just undress me with your eyes all day?!"

I blushed beetroot red, and he smirked at my embarrassment. I gave him the finger and closed the door behind me, we walked in silence to the shop. I know Paul is a growing man but seriously he had brought a lot of things which included sweets, chocolates, biscuits, crisps, and bottles of pop for us both to share.

I looked at him like he insane but he just shrugged his shoulders and said that he was very hungry. I laughed at his antics when we left the shop we walked to the park which is where we were meeting everyone.

We walked over the first hill, and then we could see everyone. Paul grabbed my hand, and I felt sparks of electricity fly up my arm and started to rub circles into the back of my hand which felt nice. I still wasn't used to the feeling whenever our bare skin touched.

We walked a bit further down the hill when suddenly someone screamed my name and all the girls came running over with water. I dropped Paul's hand and my bag and ran. I didn't get very far until all of the girls caught me and got me soaked, well safe to say we were all rather wet.

"Leese, he is fit!" Roxy whisper yelled to me once all the water had run out. We all looked back to see all of the boys and Paul laughing and interacting with each other.

I blushed, "Yeah, I know!" I looked down as I blushed. All of the girls then decided to tease me further.

"Leese and Paul sitting in a tree K – I – S – S – I – N – G, first come love, sec-" I got really embarrassed even more so I decided to cut them off.

"OKay guys, that's enough, why don't you go and meet him then." they all looked at each other then ran off trying to get a seat closest to Paul. I didn't know why but that made me really jealous.

Ellie stayed behind with me, so she saw my face fall. "Are you OKay?!" she asked, sincerity shone in her eyes.

I replied, "Yeah I'm OKay." I don't think she believed me as she stood in front of me face-to-face and wrapped her arms around me pulling me into a hug and whispered in my ear.

"Stop lying, you're an awful liar! You can speak to me you know!" she chuckled and pulled herself away from me and looked me in the eyes. "We should get back to them. C'mon I want to meet your bae, Divvy." She said.

I couldn't believe she used my old nickname that she hadn't used since we were ten. That made me feel loved and happy.

"Thank you Jelly. C'mon let's get back." We smile at each other and walked back to the rest of them.

When we got to the rest of the squad I sat down on Paul's lap. Everyone was laughing at something Kane had said.

"What are you lot laughing at?!" I asked.

"Kane was just telling us all about the time all of you went to the fair and most of you got really dizzy and couldn't stand up." Paul answered.

"Oh. Oh no. why did you tell him Kane. That was the most embarrassing day ever. Mainly for me."

"Why?! What happened?!" Paul asked me.

"Basically the rest of them decided to go on a ride but I didn't want to go on it as I was a bit scared. They all forced me to go on it and I screamed all the time I was on it and so I didn't talk to them for two weeks. Then one day they all came up to me and said they were all so very sorry about it and brought me loads of chocolate and took me shopping so I forgave them." I explained.

"Fair enough."

"Hey should we play volleyball because Ewan brought a ball?!" Roxy asked.

"Yeah sure," Ellie agreed.

All the girls got up and as we walked away I heard one of the boys say, "Congrats mate on getting her to go out with you."

And Paul answering with, "Why?!"

"Because she always plays hard to get, man."

I tried to forget what they were talking about and try and concentrate on playing volleyball.

 **Paul's POV**

"… then one day they all came up to me and said they were all so very sorry about it and brought me loads of chocolate and took me shopping so I forgave them." Anna explained.

"Fair enough." I was a bit angry that the boys had made her do something she didn't want to do. I felt irritated with them.

"Hey should we play volleyball because Ewan brought a ball?!" one of the girls asked.

"Yeah sure," someone else agreed.

So all the girls walked off to go and play volleyball. As we watched the girls sort themselves into teams one of the boys whose name I can't remember said to me, "Congrats mate on getting her to go out with you."

"Why?!" I asked him.

"Because she always plays hard to get, man."

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"Have you met her family yet?!"

"No not yet. Why?!"

"Well there's something you should know about them."

"What's that?!"

"Well Anna has a stepmom who absolutely hates her and she will do anything to get Anna in trouble with her dad. But the thing is, is that he doesn't know what she is trying to do which is that she wants Anna to be kicked out of the house. So, yeah."

"Oh. Right. Thanks for telling me."

I was quite surprised by what he had just told me about how Anna's stepmom feels towards her and she hadn't told me anything about her family.


	5. Chapter 5

Paul and I were walking home, hand-in-hand, in silence which was unusual for us because we always had something to talk about. I wondered what was going through his mind.

I looked over at him. "They like you, you know. The girls especially." I informed him. He looked at me, stopped and pulled me into a massive hug.

I felt sparks of electricity fly all over my body. I hugged him back just as hard as I felt safe whenever I was around him. I rested my head on his chest and sighed. Paul had rested his cheek on the top of my head.

We stood like that for a couple more minutes until Paul pulled away and said, "I would love to meet the rest of your family, if that's OKay with you?!"

I was surprised that he wanted to meet the rest of the family because of how little I had told him about them.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go."

We were having an all family meal tonight so it would be the perfect time for him to meet them all. They were going to be surprised when they met Paul. We carried on walking home.

When we got to the front door, I opened it and walked inside with Paul behind me still holding my hand and he shut the door behind him with his other hand.

"Leese is that you?!" my dad called from the kitchen.

"Yeah Dad."

We walked into the kitchen where my dad was. As we walked in we saw my dad at the cooker. He turned around when he heard us walk in.

"How was your -" He stopped midsentence as he had seen Paul standing behind me.

"Dad this is Paul. Paul this is my dad. My boyfriend."

Paul stepped forward and extended his hand to my dad and he shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Sir." Paul said.

"Call me Theo." That was all he said to Paul. He looked back to me and said, "How was your day?!"

"It was good. We met up with the rest of the squad and had a water fight and then played volleyball and chilled out at the park to dry off. I was also hoping that Paul could stay for dinner. Is that OKay?!"

"Sounds like you had fun and of course you can stay Paul. Rebekah rang and said that she can't make it tonight so we have a spare seat."

"Do you need any help?!"

"Nah. I think I have it all under control but thanks anyway. Why don't you two go and chill and I'll call you when it is ready."

I led Paul upstairs to my room so we could hang out without being disturbed. When we were in my room we sat down on my bed. I said to Paul, "My dad always tries to sound cool when I have friends around. You sort of get used to it."

"Oh right, he seems like a nice guy."

"So you probably need to know about what type of people my family are just so you don't get freaked out about it all. So first you've already met my dad. He works as a builder and my stepmom stays at home all day. I have one brother called Connor and he is twelve, four sisters called Rebekah who is twenty-three, Jade who is twenty-one, Shannon who is twenty and my little sister who is seven called Lilly."

Just before Paul could say anything my door swung open and my little sister, Lilly, came running into the room.

"Leese, dad said dinner's ready."

"OKay, BooBoo. We're coming."

She ran out of the room then.

"Who was that?!" Paul asked while pulling me off the bed.

"Lilly. She's mental."

We made our way downstairs and into the dining room. We sat down and waited for my stepmom to come in. When she came in she sat down next to my dad.

It was quiet for the first part of the meal but then my stepmom broke the silence by saying, "Who's your friend Leese?!"

"This is Paul. Paul this is my stepmom Nicole."

"How old are, Paul?!"

"I'm seventeen ma'am," Paul answered.

"SEVENTEEN! You do realise that Anna is only fifteen!" my dad shouted.

"Yes Sir. I do. But what you have got to know is that I would never take advantage of your daughter."

"No. Anna either this ends or you can move out!"

"You can't do that. Just because I am going out with someone older than me." I argued.

"Dad you didn't react like this when you found out about Becky and her boyfriend and he was older than her by about seven years." Jade said, siding with me.

"Becky was different."

"How was she different?!" I asked.

I couldn't believe that my own dad was going to kick me out just because I had a boyfriend who was a bit older than me. It was only a two year difference and I was almost sixteen so I didn't know what his problem was.

"She wasn't fifteen she was twenty and she said she would take full responsibility if anything happened."

OKay so Becky was a bit different because the ages were different but that didn't mean I couldn't be responsible for my actions.

"What and I can't. I am almost sixteen. I am almost legal, Dad!"

"You will not have a boyfriend who is seventeen while you live under my roof and that is the end of it."

"Sir you shouldn't be talking to your own daughter like. It's inappropriate!" Paul shouted and I wished he hadn't.

"You have no right to tell me how I can speak to my own family. You don't even live here so you don't have a say!" my dad shouted back.

"Fine!" I shouted. "I'll leave! Okay?!" I stood up and stormed up to my room to pack a few bags. It was about thirty seconds after I entered my room that I was being pulled into Paul's chest. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close. I wrapped my arms around his waist and I just let myself cry into his chest.

"Hey, hey. Shh it's OKay. You can come and stay with me. Don't worry babe." I nodded my head and started to pack a bag.

Lilly and Shannon came into my room and grabbed me into a massive hug.

"I don't want you to go, Leese. Please don't!" Lilly said.

"I know BooBoo. I know. But I have to." I pulled away and looked at Shannon and asked, "Where's Jade?!"

"She's trying to calm dad down but I don't think it is working. Sorry."

"It's fine it was bound to happen at some point."

"He shouldn't kick you out and you shouldn't leave either."

"I'm sorry, Shan. I have to. I will text you and call you whenever I can OKay?!"

"OKay. I'm going to miss you, Leese."

"I'm going to miss you too. And you too BooBoo before you even say anything."

After that me and Paul left without saying a goodbye to my dad or stepmom but I did say goodbye to Jade who had tried to calm our dad down but failed.


	6. Chapter 6

We stopped in front of Paul's apartment that he had been staying in. Paul used his key and walked in, inviting me in while switching the lights on, before he faced me.

"Anna, are you OKay?!" he paused looking down. "I know I was out of line but he's your father, he shouldn't talk to you like that -" I cut him off.

"Yeah, he's my father but what can I do. I can't leave. I don't have anywhere else to go, no job, no family, and no money. So yeah what can I do Paul?!" and then I just burst out crying.

Paul walked over to me and wrapped me in his arms, pulling me closer to him and I wrapped my arms around his waist. He picked me up in a bridle style and walked over to the sofa where he sat me on his lap, pulling me even closer to him, rocking me gently back and forth.

 **Paul's POV**

I waited for her breathing to even out and then took her into the bedroom and place her into my bed and made sure she was fully asleep before I moved away to the desk.

I wrote a note saying:

 _Anna,_

 _I'm sorry about the meal. I will be back about 9pm._

 _I need to sort something out._

 _If I'm not back before you wake up help yourself to anything to eat._

 _Love_

 _Paul_

 _Xx_

I placed it on the bedside table so she would find it straight away if she woke up before I got back.

And then I left.

 **Anna's POV**

When I woke up I was alone. I sat up and something on the bed side table caught my eye.

I picked it up and saw it was a note from Paul saying that he was going to be back later and for me to eat something.

I guessed that he wasn't back yet as I couldn't hear anything.

I decided to call my cousin – Bella Swan.

 ***Time Skip***

 **Paul's POV**

When I got back I saw Anna's bags in the corner and her passport on the counter with her phone lying next to it.

I looked around for any clue as to where she would be going, but found nothing.

"Anna!" I called, looking down the hallway.

"Yeah?!" she called back walking into the room I had walked into, not looking me in the eye.

"What's going on?!" I asked, looking towards her bags and passport and then back at her.

She looked me dead in the eye before looking away again, "I'm moving to Forks. I'm going to move in with my uncle Charlie and cousin Bella, who are more like parents and sisters then my actual family were towards me. They have decided to take me in," Anna replied. "I'm leaving at 1am, my flight leaves at 2." She added.

I down at the floor.

I felt angry and abandoned, everyone I ever loved left. I turned to her. "What about me?!" I exclaimed. "Why are you leaving me so soon?!"

I felt her fingers on my chin and let her lift my head up again to meet her eyes. Anna was amused, a small smile graced her lips as she replied, "Who said I was leaving you?!" she asked.

I looked at her confused, which made her full on grin as she said, "Leave with me."

I picked her up and spun her around in a circle, a giggle sounded from her lips.

I put her down and kissed her on the cheek and smiled.

"I would follow you anywhere woman." And with that she smiled again and said.

"Bring it on."


	7. Chapter 7

After Paul quickly packed his bags and found his passport we left the apartment and called a taxi to take us to the airport that would then take us to Seattle. Which we would catch anther plane to Port Angeles and then Charlie and Bella would pick us up from there and back to their house.

Bella and Charlie didn't know that I was bringing company. I told Paul this once we had taken off from the Seattle airport and we were in the air so he couldn't make us go back plus they were expecting me so I couldn't not show up.

"What do you mean they don't know that I am coming with you?!" that was his response.

"They don't know about you. Sorry. I know I should have said something to them and to you, but I wasn't thinking."

"It's OKay, I have a couple of friends that live in La Push on the edge of Forks so I will be able to stay at one of theirs. I guess this is going to be a big surprise for them."

"Yeah it will be a surprise but a good one. And you don't have to worry about living with your friends because I'm sure Charlie wouldn't mind you sleeping under his roof."

I wondered why he hadn't told me about his friends in America before. To be honest I wouldn't even tell me.

"How come you never told me about them before?!" Paul asked, lowering his voice as the airhostess kept on looking at us.

"I don't know I guess it never came up and I didn't realise that I was going to them so soon."

While he took that on I decided to try and see if I could get any sleep as travelling long distances made me very tired.

Which I did.

I was woken up by Paul shaking my shoulder as my head had fallen onto his lap.

"What?!" I asked while sitting up and getting my bearings.

"You need to put your seatbelt on as we are about to land." He explained.

"Oh. Right. Yeah. OKay." As you could probably tell I'm not great at being woken while I am in the middle of a peaceful sleep. Actually I don't think anyone is, in my opinion.

When we got off the plane Paul said he would get our bags as he could see the look on my face that I couldn't be bothered and I was tired plus I needed to pee really badly.

While I was waiting for a free toilet I texted Bella to say that we had landed.

ME: **_HEY! FINALLY HERE! ALSO I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU! C U IN A FEW! XX_**

BELLA: _CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE HERE ALREADY! CAN'T WAIT TO C U! XX_

I met back up with Paul again and told him that I had texted Bella to say that we had landed.

"Well, I actually said, 'Hey! Finally here! Also I have a surprise for you! See you in a few!' so she doesn't know you're here yet."

"OKay."

Something was on his mind but I didn't know what. I was going to have to pick his brains later as we didn't have much time here at the moment.

While we were waiting for Charlie and Bella to arrive to pick us up Paul kept on looking at me as if he wanted to say something but then thinking better of it and looking away.

So I decided to ask him what was on his mind.

"Just spit it out Paul."

He looked at me and when I thought he was going to look away again he answered.

"What's Bella's last name?!"

"That's what's been bothering you?! Her last name! Hahahaha! It's Swan. Bella and Charlie Swan. Why?!"

"Because I think I might know her already."

And before I had time to answer, Charlie's car pulled up in front of us…


End file.
